Lo que Sora dejó atrás
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Sora se fue a librar una batalla contra la oscuridad sin recordar que dejaba detrás una cama vacía. Oneshot.


**_"KINGDOM HEARTS" _PERTENECE A SQUARE ENIX**

* * *

- ¡Sora, la cena está lista!

...

- ¡Baja ya, Sora!

...

Colgó el delantal con un suspiro y fue a llamar al niño, pensando que tal vez estaría distraído con alguno de sus cómics.

Pero en la habitación no había nadie.

- ¿Sora?

Se asomó al pasillo, pensando que tal vez estaría en el servicio, pero no era así. Volvió a la habitación.

- ¡Sora! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sora!

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta. Segundos antes de que la oscuridad engullera su mundo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello, como tampoco lo hizo cuando su mundo fue restaurado. Mientras que para Sora fue un lapso de tiempo enorme, para su madre sólo transcurrió en un parpadeo. Un escalofrío fue el único recuerdo de que su existencia, al igual que la de su mundo, había sido anulada, pero ella ni sospechaba que era debido a eso. Su cabeza sólo podía procesar que su hijo no estaba en casa.

Oyó abrirse la puerta. Corrió hacia la entrada y comprobó que no era Sora, como esperaba, sino su marido, que volvía del trabajo. Antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca, lanzó la noticia.

- Sora se ha ido.

El padre no dijo nada. Caminó con calma hacia el dormitorio del chico y revolvió su cama. Encontró una nota guardada debajo de la almohada que leyó de inmediato ante la atenta mirada de su mujer.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa?

El hombre la miró y le tendió la carta.

- Voy a llamar a los muchachos-anunció.

Sin más, salió de casa en dirección al puerto, donde aún quedaban algunos pescadores revisando sus redes. Su mujer lo vio partir sin entender qué ocurría exactamente. Miró el papel en su mano y lo leyó.

Se cubrió la boca y comenzó a sollozar.

- Sora...Dios mío, Sora...

* * *

La versión oficial era que Sora había cumplido su amenaza y había zarpado en busca de otros mundos junto con sus amigos Kairi y Riku. Llevaba meses discutiendo con su padre por ello hasta que un buen castigo le había quitado aquella idea tan absurda de la cabeza. O eso creía él.

Aquella noche, los hombres y las mujeres del pueblo buscaron a los chicos por toda la isla, bajo una colosal lluvia de estrellas que habría sido memorable si aquella desaparición no les hubiese impedido disfrutarla. Sólo encontraron a Kairi contemplando el espectáculo en la playa, completamente sola. De Riku y Sora no había ni rastro. No pudieron haber salido de la isla porque encontraron la blasa que habían construido para abandonarla destrozada a causa de la tormenta de aquella noche.

Interrogaron a Kairi, que, al ser compinche del plan de huida, tenía que saber algo sobre el paradero de sus amigos. Sin embargo, no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaban. Así lo aseguró mil y una veces.

Los peores temores de los padres comenzaron a parecer factibles. Sora y Riku probablemente habrían intentado salir de la isla a pesar de la tempestad y se habrían ahogado. Si aquello no resultaba ser una broma y no aparecían en unos días, tendrían que empezar a peinar el mar en busca de sus cuerpos.

Aunque nunca lo mostró, el padre de Sora quedó destrozado. La última vez que habló con su hijo fue cuando le mandó a su cuarto después de volver a mencionar sus ansias de ver otros mundos. Si aguantó, fue para ayudar a su mujer, quien desde entonces no dejó de llorar y dar paseos hasta altas horas de la noche buscando en los más recónditos rincones de las Islas Destino.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para nadie, ni siquiera para Kairi, que se sintió mal por no haber dicho toda la verdad.

No podía, por supuesto. Al parecer, había una norma muy rígida sobre no revelar la existencia de otros mundos. Pero los padres de su gran amigo estaban sufriendo tanto que tenía que hacer algo.

Se decidió al ver a la madre de Sora paseando por la orilla del mar, sin duda a la espera de que el cuerpo de su hijo volviera flotando a la costa. Su rostro había envejecido muchísimo en poco tiempo y en sus ojos ya no había felicidad ni esperanza.

Se acercó lentamente a ella hasta posicionarse a su lado. Esperó a que la mujer se diera cuenta de su presencia.

- Hola, Kairi, cariño-saludó con voz suave-. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. ¿Cómo está usted?

- ...¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

- Bastante bien, gracias.

Ambas se callaron y miraron al mar. Las gaviotas revoloteaban sobre sus cabezas, graznando sin cesar. Una brisa agitó sus cabellos.

- Señora...Sé que debería habérselo dicho antes, pero...

La madre de Sora se volvió hacia ella.

- No debe preocuparse por Sora.

- ¿S-Sabes dónde está? ¿Sabes dónde está Sora?

- No exactamente...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Kairi, por lo que más quieras, si sabes algo, te lo ruego...

- Lo siento, pero no puedo decirle nada...Yo...

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que no puedes decir nada? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es alguna de vuestras travesuras? ¿Se han escondido? No me puedo creer que...

Kairi le tomó las manos y la madre calló.

- Es...difícil de explicar. Yo tampoco termino de comprenderlo...Pero...Hay algo de lo que estoy segura: Sora, donde quiera que esté, está bien.

La mujer sonrió amargamente.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

- Me lo dice el corazón-contestó Kairi.

La madre la miró con los ojos húmedos.

- ...¿Tu corazón?

- Sí. Creo que, si usted escucha al suyo, le dirá lo mismo.

¿Cómo puede alguien escuchar a su corazón? No tenía sentido. Kairi tenía que estar jugando con ella, protegiendo a sus amigos...

Kairi la miró y sonrió. Algo estaba claro: para no saber si su amigo estaba vivo o muerto, parecía bastante tranquila.

- Estoy segura. Sora volverá algún día. Sano y salvo. Ya lo verá.

La madre de Sora lo tuvo claro: aquellos chicos estaban locos. Visitar otros mundos, corazonadas...¡Hasta la responsable de Kairi se creía esas cosas tan absurdas!

...Y aquello debía de ser contagioso, porque, aunque pareciera increíble, una voz le decía en su interior que Kairi tenía razón, que su hijo Sora estaba estaba vivo y que pronto volvería con ellos.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Si notáis que algo de lo dicho se contradice con la historia, no dudéis en decírmelo. Yo sólo he jugado a KH y KH II. **

**Esto viene de la duda que he tenido siempre respecto al juego: ¿se dieron cuenta los padres de Sora de su desaparición? Teniendo en cuenta que ya van unas cuantas entregas, ésta tendría que ser bastante larga.**

**Como a los padres sólo se los menciona en unas pocas ocasiones, no he incluido sus nombres.**


End file.
